US 2011/0085719 A1 discloses a computed tomography system including a generator configured to energize an x-ray source to a first kilovoltage (kVp) and to a second kVp. The computed tomography system further comprises a computer that is programmed to acquire a first view dataset with the x-ray source energized to the first kVp and a second view dataset with the x-ray source energized to the second kVp, and to reconstruct a pair of base material images from the first view dataset and from the second view dataset. For acquiring the first view dataset and the second view dataset the computed tomography system comprises a detector assembly with scintillator arrays and corresponding photodiode arrays. The scintillator arrays generate scintillation light depending on x-rays traversing the scintillator arrays, and the photodiode array detects the generated scintillation light. The quality of the first view dataset and the second view dataset can be reduced due to a limited temporal resolution of the detector assembly, which may not be sufficient for accurately following a switching between the first kVp and the second kVp.